


Private Caller

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crossdressing, Experimentation, Lingerie, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Power Bottom Data, no beta we die like men, that's all i have to say, we are horny but not THAT horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Data and Geordi have some free time to spend together. Data dresses up for the occasion.





	Private Caller

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't watched a lottt of TNG so far, on season 2 now, but i tried to keep everything in character.  
data and geordi are so cute and my heart melts when they're on screen...  
also data in nylons was something i was thinking about, which is why i'm writing this. the sleep deprived mind is a wonder.

Working on the Enterprise rarely left time for personal relationships.

Some people made it work, some people didn’t.

Geordi and Data certainly did.

Free time for them was usually spent it in Data’s quarters. They’d talk about their day, Data hugging Geordi close to his chest as they lounged on the couch, and listening, all his attention on the engineer. Spot sometimes took a nap besides them, if they weren’t being too rowdy.

Which more often than not, they were.

Today though, after some shore leave and a few hours to waste while they were docked and waiting for the rest of the crew to come on board, Data said that he had a surprise for him, and to come into his quarters at precisely 0600. 

Which he did, because he was anxious to see what his lover had in store for him.

As soon as the doors hissed open, Data had told him to wait on the couch. Through his VISOR, Geordi could make out the outlines of clothing folded carefully and hung over the edge of a folding screen in the bedroom. His curiosity is piqued.

“Ah you have arrived, and just on time. Don’t worry, Geordi, I do not require your assistance quite yet. However, in a moment, you will have the opportunity to lend it to me as much as you’d like.”

If his ears weren’t deceiving him, was that a hint of… mirth he heard in his usually smooth, even voice?

“Oh? Sounds interesting. You’ve got me on the edge of my seat, Data.”

“Just a moment more, Geordi. I assure you the wait will be worth it.”

“I know it will be, it’s you after all.” Geordi has a smile on his face already, wondering what Data has come up with.

“Very kind of you to say.” 

Geordi can see Data’s silhouette behind the thin paper screen, before he strides towards Geordi, a small smile on his face. Carefully, the android lowers himself onto the engineer’s lap. Sustaining most of his weight on his knees, Data tries not to crush the smaller man.

“Ready.”

“Can I get a hint about the surprise?”

“That would ruin the surprise, Geordi.” Data sighs. “But I will concede that it has something to do with my apparel.”

“Hmm, did you really do anything? As far as I can tell, you’re still wearing the standard.”

Data presses himself close against Geordi, and lifts his hands from where they rest on the couch to his hips. “Start here. You may find something. Engineers have sensitive hands, correct?”

“Sure, Mr. Logic.”

“I am rarely wrong about my observations. You do display a tactile ability superior to others-”

“Shh, Data, lemme focus.” Geordi smooths his hands over Data’s narrow hips, pressing down just enough to feel any subtleties in the area indicated. “Are you just leading me on a wild-oh.” His breath hitches in his throat.

_ “Oh.” _

Geordi is sure that Data’s lips have quirked in that little smile, because the android makes a small noise of approval and drapes himself a bit more luxuriously over the engineer’s shoulders.

Under the regulation Starfleet uniform, Geordi can feel the thin outline of a strap just above Data’s hips, and circling around to the backs of his legs, there’s more straps running down and a metal clasp, he’s pretty sure.

“Oh my.” Geordi laughs in disbelief. “Oh my, Lieutenant Commander Data… I don’t think this fits the dress code.”

Data frowns. “Yes it does. I checked.”

“Of course you did.” Geordi squeezes Data’s thighs, and Data hums. “Say, am I supposed to help you get all this off?”

Data tilts his head in that cute way that makes Geordi melt each time. “Is that not what I implied?”

“Alright, alright, I just didn’t know what you had in mind, but I may not be able to resist if you let me get my paws on you.”

“You don’t have paws, Geordi. You have hands.”

“It’s a saying, Data….” Geordi kisses his cheek, and he begins to slide his hands up the front of Data’s shirt. 

“I forgot to tell you-”

“Oh, now you’re just asking for trouble.” Geordi feels lace and satin covering his chest, and he shakes his head. “Where’d you get all this, anyways?”

“Shore leave. A store. I had been researching sexual paraphernalia, and thought about something you might enjoy. After all, many people have stated that variety in a relationship keeps it interesting and makes it last longer.”

“Yeah, but do you like it? It’s one thing if I do, but… it works both ways, y’know that?”

Data nods. “I do. I think it is nice. The contrast of fabrics and the act of getting dressed is more interest, and if I may add, challenging. It is difficult to fasten the hooks on the brassiere, and the garters provided something of a learning curve. But entertaining to solve on my own, nonetheless.”

“Really now?” Geordi is trying not to laugh at the idea of Data using the same analytical language to the bewildered cashier at the lingerie boutique. 

“Yes. I think you would enjoy it too.”

“We’ll have to get me a matching set, next time.” Geordi manages to wrestle Data’s shirt up and off, ruffling his hair a bit in the process. Some strands fall into his eyes, it needed a trim.

Funny that Soong would make an android whose hair could grow.

Geordi is brought back to attention by Data grabbing his hands and putting them back on his hips. “I do believe the next course of actions is disrobing me entirely.”

“You’re right there.”

Data is patient, and Geordi can feel those smart yellow eyes scanning over him as he begins to work Data’s pants down his hips and eventually, the android gets the message and squirms out of them himself. Geordi sighs in approval, petting his skin before his fingers catch on sleek stockings.

“You went all out, didn’t you?”

“To study this phenomena for myself, of course.” 

“After this, you’re not even gonna remember what you were studying for.” Geordi squeezes his ass a bit more than is deemed teasing, and Data hugs him back just a bit tighter. He’s almost entirely bare aside from the lingerie, and the fact that Geordi is going to-

“Bed, Data. C’mon, you’re a bit too heavy for me to move.”

“Ah. Yes.” Data stands up and pulls Geordi up along with him, and Geordi gets to take in his lover.

The VISOR distorts the colors somewhat, Data’s electrical aura glowing around him, but the total effect is beautiful once it all comes into focus- a rose tinted dream. Long legs in sheer thigh highs, glossy in the light, connected by thin leather straps and metal studs and buckles. He’s wearing lacy shorts, matched with the top, little ribbons studded with a single rhinestone in the middle.

“My… you look like… an absolute vision.”

“So it is safe to say, you do enjoy partaking in kink activities.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say this is too kinky. But I do like it a lot. Mostly ‘cause it’s you.” Geordi is about to push Data back onto the bed, but Data halts him momentarily.

“I have forgotten part of the ensemble, I will return promptly.”

“Wh-okay. Take your time.” Geordi watches him turn back around and disappear behind the folding screen. He feels weird still fully dressed, but before he can start undressing, Data is back. 

This time, he’s way taller, towering over even Riker, Geordi’s sure. He’s also adopted a different, almost coquettish stance. Looking down, Geordi realizes that he’s wearing heels. Loosely held between his index and middle finger is a cigarette holder, smoke emanating from the tip fragrant and heady. Geordi recognizes clove cigarettes when he smells one. 

To top it all off, a black ribbon is tied around his neck in a bow, like a present waiting to be unwrapped.

“Woah.”

“Is it to your liking? Does this heighten your arousal?”

Geordi feels heat rush to his face as Data straddles Geordi’s lap once more.

“I do like it. A lot. More than I should.” Geordi licks his lips nervously. Data smiles gently.

“I am glad. Perhaps we should do this more often. For now though, I assume you wish to engage in sexual intercourse?”

“Obviously.” Geordi pulls Data down a bit further, and Data can feel the outline of his arousal against the inside of his thigh, insistent and hard and hot. 

“Very well. Study concluded, with positive results. I will make sure to condense this study soon, for you to look over.”

“Kinda biased if there’s only one person participating.” Geordi mutters through his teeth as Data slides down to the floor, sitting back on his haunches. His powerful legs are displayed beautifully beneath the stockings, and his hands coax Geordi’s thighs apart.

“I do not take constructive criticism. There is no one else I would rather conduct such an experiment with, only you.” Data unbuttons Geordi’s pants, then unzips his fly, and before Geordi knows it, he’s bucking his hips up at Data’s cautious touch.

“That’s-ah-sweet, thanks,” Geordi feels sweat begin to roll down his neck, and Data’s hands continue to work until Geordi can’t take much more. “Enough, Data.”

“Geordi?” Data sounds worried, but Geordi leads him back onto the bed, where he gets on top of him, and with a bit more force than necessary, spreads his legs. 

“You want to-”

“Yes, I do.”

Data looks thoughtful for a moment, before his lips curl into another dangerous smile, and he pulls Geordi down on top of him.

“Very good.”

Geordi smiles back at him, and kisses him deeply, one hand tilting Data’s chin up to deepen the kiss. 

Data tastes like plastic, a chemical edge to it but so entrancing, wonderfully. He smells nice, the smokiness of the since put out cigarette clings to his hair and clothes. 

Neither of them say much for a while, Data using touch to voice his questions and Geordi sighing, twisting into the touch to respond with approval. Not that what they were doing really needed too many words between them. 

Data’s thighs clasp around Geordi’s waist tight, high heels clicking together with each rough movement, and before long, Geordi is gasping for air, VISOR forgotten on the sheets nearby, and Data is watching him closely.

Finally, Geordi pulls away from Data, and the android murmurs softly, legs falling open to let Geordi rearrange himself next to him as they cool off together. Data props himself up on an elbow to watch Geordi as he squeezes his eyes shut, blinking the sweat off of his lashes. Every inch of his body is coated in sweat, Data can’t help but reach out and touch over his beating heart. 

“That was….”

“Good?”

“Yeah.” Geordi lets out a low whistle.

“A successful experiment.”

Geordi wheezes. “Sure, Data. Now shut up about the experiment for a moment, lemme kiss you for now.”

Data nods, and lets him.

They still have half an hour before they have to be in their respective stations, anyways. 

Data curls his fingers in the sheets as Geordi trails kisses up and down his neck.

For now, this was a perfectly acceptable activity.


End file.
